Footwear is usually designed to meet a user's specific needs. For example, casual shoes are designed for comfort, to be worn during daily activities. Sports shoes are designed for active sports. Sandals can be designed for active sports or leisurely activities. As a result, users typically have many different pairs of footwear for different needs. However, traveling or carrying several pairs of footwear can be an inconvenience.
Accordingly, there is a need for an article of footwear that can be used for multiple purposes.